


[团兵]阿尔茨海默之牢

by Renai



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, ニト中, 尼特中
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 14:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21477712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renai/pseuds/Renai
Summary: 你从未见过的船新尼特中。不健康不积极不向上。基本就是搞黄色，关系扭曲，姑且分类为药，药倒一个算一个。接受以上前提再点。警告⚠：未成年人无套性行为大量发生。未成年妹妹不要把这当作常规操作，请勿模仿‼️‼️
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith, エルリ, 团兵, 埃尔文×利威尔
Kudos: 45





	[团兵]阿尔茨海默之牢

“你看你现在这样，你怎么离得开我。”

龟头抵住前列腺，胀得中学生呼吸困难。全身其他地方都绵软无力，只下体不知餍足地收缩着内壁，与男人深入的性器吸附纠缠，难解难分。

他跪得腿软，仔细观察的话，能看出大腿在微微抖颤。低垂着头，汗液顺着湿滑成条的前发震荡跌落下来，在被冲撞成层层褶皱的灰色床单上，晕出一点一点的斑驳。

呻吟在枕间淹没，利威尔没有回答。不甘心到此为止，于是尼特耸腰顶弄得越发狂放。单手去捞中学生略显单薄的胯骨，另一只手按在人紧实后臀上，将阳具略略拔出，而后自末根推进，捣插抽送，操得结合处水声大作，几乎只剩囊袋抵住屁股。

“呜！”即使把头整个藏进枕头，利威尔的叫声依然足以穿透尼特耳膜。其实分贝并不高，只是那个人喊出来格外催情，回荡于逼仄的房间里，尼特只觉得埋在对方体内的阴茎又硬了几分。

中学生自然因此再度吐露克制的低哼，近似于呜咽。

隐忍，撩人，想要让他发出这样的声音。

……想看他露出更多表情，更像中学生一点，或者说——更像普通人一样的多变表情。

逐步改造利威尔的身体，令他很有给全新墙壁随心涂鸦的快感，不，再具体一点地说，这大概更类似于将污浊不堪的精液抹上瓷白神像。因为自己，原本高不可攀的神明跌落世间受难，与尘土般的凡人同生共死。

“这里，对吧？”似乎是满意于利威尔的反应，他扬起一个胜利者般的笑容。俯下身去，抽出性器，把身下人翻了个面，四目相对。

利威尔脸上还带着几分姿势变动的茫然，忽然抬眼触及尼特灼灼目光。

与外面漫无边际的天空是一样的颜色。明明这样无害，却仿佛是在提醒自己白日宣淫。

他忽然臊起来，像是忘了自己刚刚仍自沉浸于性事。“呜……！别、别看……”中学生羞耻心犹在，抬手就想去遮脸。

尼特怎么可能让他如愿。利威尔想拦，但力气不比成年男性，双手被各自制住，按倒于床上。男人对准半张的穴口，就着自己上一轮射入的精液再次插了进去。

“我都看了多少次了啊，没关系的。”虽然没放过人家，不过尼特还是劝慰了两句，低头，安抚性地吻了吻他温热光滑的额头。

与利威尔认识至今，具体做了多少次，尼特也不太清楚。但他依然像第一次拥抱对方那样，热爱看着利威尔的眼睛高潮。

利威尔早熟，很清楚太跳的人容易死得早，他本来也不怎么喜欢出风头。于是他只是站那里，自然得像清明过后不知不觉冒尖的绿色，没有一点突兀，也不显得张扬，内里仿佛上好老坑玉，澄澈温和。在学校更是如此，待人礼貌，又有分寸感，与集体保持着不近不远的距离，既不会过于边缘，又不会处在话题漩涡中心。

尼特第一次见他，便是这样的情景——

他并没有刻意地摆出不可亲近的态度，与同学说笑也很坦然自若，然而在尼特看来，他与周遭的中学生相比，这当中几乎是有着一道足以凝成实体的墙壁。

利威尔不像同龄人。

这个年纪的小孩子理当无忧无虑，喜欢与讨厌都写在脸上，藏得再好也能从眼底读出心思。但利威尔不同。他没有不快乐，也并非阴郁沉闷的人，不是说他毫无感情波动，只是确实太温和了，稳定过头，这方差小得令人咋舌。

与冷无缺相反，中学生对旁人很好，不是出自怜悯或是同情，只是单纯希望别人能过得好一点，向他求助多半都不会被拒绝。因而获益的尼特时常觉得利威尔实在太好了。

好到自己越发想玷污他。

想把笔直前进的少年人引入歧路，脱离正轨。

想让他染上自己的颜色，变得脏污不堪。

尼特已经很久没有这种“我必须做这件事”的念头了，家里蹲久了对什么都兴趣缺缺反应不大，就算电视台广播通知居民明天小行星就要撞地球，人类世界毁灭在即，自己也没什么所谓。

而中学生对男人来说，像不知何处飘来的一块浮冰，透明，新奇，又无瑕疵到不可置信。尼特想把他凿开，看看这人是否与他一样，也长着相同的心肝脾肺肾，有着常人一般的分明爱憎吗。

可能他这辈子都会记得，初遇当日的夕阳下，利威尔帮他捡起他被旁人撞翻的东西，耐心整理好，放回购物袋后，交给自己的样子——那双眼睛笑起来，太招人。

起初利威尔连叫唤都全忍下。尼特为此很是努力了一番，他清楚不必急于求成，在这个房间里，隔绝了外界一般，关上门窗后近乎于只属于两个人的世界，他们有足够的时间荒废人生。

不着寸缕向来离情色最远。

所以这天他让穿着学生制服的利威尔，含着一枚跳蛋在一旁温书，在他打完这局对战之前都动手不能抚慰自己。

他把频率调至中档，放下遥控器之后就背过身去，盘腿坐在地上，对着电视操纵着手柄。这是进联盟前的最后一个道馆，按他估计，大概要费一点时间。

等到他终于拿到第八枚徽章，有人从背后抱住了他。颈部被手环住，汗湿的手掌贴在自己前胸，他听到牙齿略微磕绊的声音。

“埃尔文……帮我、求你。”中学生似乎是光说出这几个字就用尽了全力一般，说着，便将整个身体的重量都压在尼特身上。

求，又是什么时候学会的。自己还没教，就开始无师自通了吗。

凭空生出游戏通关般的快感，他没存档，手柄扔到一旁。覆上利威尔手臂时，特意减了几分力，像对待易碎物品。

动作轻缓地掰开对方的手，转身施予略显粗暴的吻，细细密密狂风骤雨般落在中学生脸上，最后是圆润的唇。扣住那人漆黑的后脑，加深了进犯的力度。

换做平时利威尔大概早推开他了。自己懒病，胡子是他不催就不剃的，经常大剌剌扎中学生一嘴。

但今天没有。

大约痛也可以转化成刺激。

把人搂在怀里，引导着他的手放在自己股间，意料之中地收获了一个小幅度的全身抖颤。半是强迫地抬起他的头。

“快点……”喘息吐露要求，那双眼睛泛着薄薄的水光，只直视了一瞬，便移开了视线。但手领悟了男人的意思，顺从地伸入对方的衣物，生涩地抚弄着阳具。

身体比自己诚实。刚才只是听到他的声音就下意识地勃起了，游戏声也无法完全掩盖中学生微弱的喘息。这时候的他是怎样的呢，应该是——努力挺直腰杆，将注意力集中在面前的书本上，然而嗡嗡的震动声与快感根本忽视不了，竭尽全力地忍耐着，每个字都认识，但连起来之后却不能理解，一定是满脑子在想着自己什么时候才能打完这局吧。渴求着自己的利威尔。

于是头脑放空，仅靠本能动作在操作着主角挑战。下身硬挺得想马上释放。

转成69的姿势，抽出跳蛋的过程并没有特别漫长，利威尔仍然觉得很难捱，体内已经变得敏感，跳蛋退出去，换成男人的手指，指节擦过内壁，里面似乎在吵闹着要求更多。舌头舔弄的动作也停了下来，他只顾得上咬唇忍住叫声，幻想面前这根等会进入自己的情景。

等到插入又有插曲。

“套子又没了？不是前天才买？”尼特看了看小桌板，上面空无一物。

“你记错了。是上周买的。”利威尔认命一般地扭过头去，“算了……就这样插进来。”

本来也是无套做比较多，内射的举动像是标记猎物，男人也更喜欢吧。

尼特当然乐意，把中学生塞了个满满当当，胡茬从面颊磨到腰下。摇动顶撞，性器毫无阻隔地深入后穴，甬道早已足够湿软黏滑，顺从地将其吞了进去。被渴望已久的阳具填满，舒爽的感觉令利威尔登时叫出声来。

甜腻呻吟脱口而出，中学生后悔得撕了几片唇部死皮。

太羞耻了。

“不要咬，会出血。”尼特瞥见，阻止了他的举动，俯下身亲吻舔舐那双过于沉默的唇，告诉他不必忍耐，“叫出声来吧，没有其他人哦。在这里，我们是一样的。”

他凝视着利威尔湿润的眼睛，半是劝解，半是引诱。

来吧。沉浸于快感吧。

变成和我一样的人吧。

这日回来的时候有些晚了，利威尔已经放了学，在等他。

他从袋子里掏出新买的几盒保险套，放在一旁。

“嗯？”利威尔瞄到他手里的东西，皱了皱眉，“你又买错了。”

“不是买超薄？我记得你是这样和我说的啊？”

“我没有。你记错了——你这两天怎么没魂似的。……算了。”

扩张的动作并不舒服。尼特有时候也会在这种地方逗弄他，指节分明，擦过敏感处。他难堪，咿咿呀呀堵在齿缝，想用手指一根根填它回去，吃了一嘴腥咸才反应过来，这只手沾满了尼特的体液，就在刚刚。不仅是手，自己的脸上也被男人蹭出十字路口，半干不干黏在皮肤表层，像某种动物爬行留下的痕迹。

“插……插进来……呜……不要玩了……”

尼特在床上总是很喜欢让人哭，对利威尔尤甚。他按着身下人的侧腰，在最为高热的深处抽动研磨。今天买回来的套子并没有派上用场，利威尔清晰地感受到，男人粗大的龟头每一次抽出与进入，茎身突起的脉络刮蹭着黏滑的内壁。下身传来催情的肉体碰撞声，自己湿润的后穴不住地绞动。

是坐在对方怀里的姿势。腿被分到极限，尼特的大手抵住利威尔的屁股，用了些力，不让人逃开，腰杆持续挺动，侵犯着中学生无人到访的最深处。

“慢点……不要……啊……”无法掌握的节奏，利威尔被操得神志不清，手在尼特的后背留下深深浅浅的挠抓痕迹。只有后穴的快感这样真实，他忍不住扭动腰肢，主动追寻起快乐来。

男人不仅用性器干他，舌头，手，胡茬，声音，全部都像是在调教他。

“埃尔文！”

高潮来临几乎让他失控，下意识喊男人的名字，向后仰头绷紧了身体，像半张的弓，尼特见机加快了操干的频率，仿佛是在配合他收缩的后穴，硬挺的阳具猛地胀大，剧烈抖动了几下，就这样射在了中学生的穴里。已经射过一轮了，精液的量却还是不少，他特意插到底才射了出来。

这场性交过于激烈，四肢百骸都像被抽走力气，利威尔射完直接软倒在男人怀里。尼特抽出半软的阴茎，浓稠的白浊沿着后穴流下来。他想去亲利威尔的脸，后者扭头不让他看，尼特这才发觉中学生好像是爽哭了。

“没关系的。利威尔怎样都好看。”

洗澡时中学生用力搓了搓脸颊，上面已经没有精液与眼泪了。但利威尔没有停下来，力道之大仿佛是要连自己的面皮也随之剥下。

因此显露出来的，才是真正的自己。

“利威尔！我上次看完放这的漫画呢？”

“你在说什么，你从来不在这边看书的。”利威尔奇怪地看了他一眼。

“啊？是这样吗？”尼特啧了一声，继续翻找他的月刊。

“感觉最近老是忘事啊我？那个，老年痴呆的学名叫什么来着，啊——”寻找无果，感觉不太想看了，他伸了一个懒腰，转过身来，歪头问中学生，“你说我不会这么年轻就得病了吧。”

皱着眉的尼特无意识地撅了撅嘴，有些困惑地望着利威尔。

而后者平静地回复他：“阿尔茨海默病。早期症状是会忘记最近发生的事情。”

“咦，利威尔很清楚啊？”尼特笑了下，凑过来捏他脸。

“最近上课有讲。”中学生淡淡地答道。

“不过利威尔会一直在我身边的吧？我变成傻子的话，要养我哦？”男人揉了揉他圆滚滚的脑袋，另一只手却不安分地从制服下摆探入，沿着敏感的腰侧一路往上。

利威尔只笑，与尼特最初见到他时并没有什么不同。那双眼睛仍然温和好看。

于是尼特也不再纠结于这个问题，动手解了制服的纽扣，继续埋头舔弄中学生的乳头——像这样子用舌尖撩拨的话，利威尔很快就会受不了的……

片刻过后房间里响起黏腻压抑的叫声，极大地增强了尼特因怀疑自己老年痴呆而暂时失去的自信心。中学生仰着头浪叫，用力抱紧了男人的脊背——在这种情况下，他仍有余力分神去想，下一次该用什么方式。

我不会离开你。而将我变成现在这样的你……

你也绝对，不可以背弃我。

“你看你现在这样，你怎么离得开我。”

他在心里默念了一遍，笑意难以抑制地混进呻吟里，好在含糊不清，因而没人发现。

蜘蛛往往在人不经意间就完成一面精致的结网。蛇类吞噬猎物总要用身体紧紧扼住对方。他最终也还是，在这潜移默化之下，以人的姿态来拥抱他了——不再是遥不可及无爱无恨的神明。

因为你。只有你。

所以请永远地留在我身边吧。

深埋地下与泥土爬虫作伴的蜷曲触须，也和树木最顶上的枝叶一样，在旁人看不见的地方彼此交叠缠绕，不可分离。

去爱吧，即便卑鄙下作，即便丑陋可怖，也放手去爱吧。

在只有彼此的封闭空间里，在黑暗之中，永远地相爱下去吧。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 以下是惯例ft.
> 
> 友：？pua巨作！  
我：真的吗那太好了是喜事啊.jpg
> 
> “我因你而变得卑鄙下作，从你觉得高不可攀的神明回归于人——我最终还是以人的姿态来拥抱你了。无需用肉体调教束缚我，在渴求彼此这点上，我们是一样的。”
> 
> 无论是明面上的雌堕（划掉），还是底下控制占有欲的流露，基本无情绪波动中学生因遭遇尼特而揭开表壳，变成具有七情六欲的凡人……好萌。
> 
> 至于为什么尼特觉得自己在亵渎神灵。爱而不自知啊，爱才会想要破灭，爱才会单箭头造神，不爱的谁管你。
> 
> 尼特中！！我真的好爱……拥有无限的可能性，包括原作轴不太可能的互相伤害——但这种控制与折辱，难道就不可以成为爱的表现吗。
> 
> 大概就是想写这样的尼特中。虽然扭曲歪斜，也算二人幸终。
> 
> 那么有人来买我的火柴吗，我们尼特中别的没有，单论药的浓度，真正一骑绝尘。


End file.
